O-Types Take Two
by IceSoundNecro
Summary: Based off "The Hiyoko Channel" in the Norn9 Var Commons visual novel. You don't really have to see it to understand this story. Happens after the anime/Kakeru's route of the visual novel. The Hiyokos gathered Akito, Itsuki and Natsuhiko again for an interview.
The sound of celebration was relatively lower as the three men were led away from the main area. Reporter Hiyoko sat perched on Itsuki's shoulder, making sounds to indicate where it wanted to lead them to. Natsuhiko and Akito followed, the latter keeping his distance from Itsuki and the hiyoko.

"Where are we going?" Akito inquired.

"(PEEP)" Reporter Hiyoko replied, pointing to a shady tree in the distance.

"Uh, ah, that's not what I meant," Akito muttered. "What's with this group? For a hiyoko to call us out like this… I barely even know that guy!" Akito gestured to the scientist.

"My name is Natsuhiko," Natsuhiko stated.

"...Whatever."

"We met during the encounter with Shiro Yuiga…"

"I'm not dumb Azuma, I remember. I was just trying to state my point."

"That wasn't very nice Aku," Itsuki said, noting the glare he was given. "Maybe the hiyoko would like to sit on your shoulder, it seems to be tired of mine."

"No, nevermind," Akito shivered. The hiyoko was looking at him.

They walked towards the shady tree pointed out by the hiyoko. There, the hiyokos prepared the camera and microphone. The humans stared at the hiyoko at work. Akito, as usual, kept his distance. It was barely even five minutes when the hiyoko was done setting up.

"(You probably know this already but I would like to interview you.)" Reporter Hiyoko said.

"Again?" Both Itsuki and Akito asked.

"(Confirmation.)" Reporter Hiyoko squeaked, pointing the microphone closer at them.

Akito stepped back, frowning.

"Then what else do we have in common?" Akito asked. "They wouldn't interview us again if we got it wrong last time."

"True… So if hairstyle was the wrong answer," Itsuki began, "Aku, all of us are male right?"

"Wha- What the hell? Of course we are! And why gender? If that was the case then where's Masamune or Kakeru? Or the other guys," Akito retorted.

"Chill, it was just a suggestion," Itsuki defended himself. "Well hairstyle IS something Aku and I have in common but I can't say the same for Natsu."

"...I was shown the interview of you two and asked if I have something in common with you," Natsuhiko said. "Maybe they are asking about something that is not so obviously shown."

"That's our Natsu for you! So smart~" Itsuki exclaimed, patting the man on his back.

"N-natsu…?" Natsuhiko swiped Itsuki's hand away from him.

"Don't mind him, he'll just use a shorten our names. 'Aku' is weirder than 'Natsu' anyway," Akito said. "Unless you're female."

"Says the one constantly switching between my first name and last name."

"At least it's more decent than calling me Aku!" He clenched his fist, as if ready to strike.

"...Anyways," Natsuhiko cleared his throat, "there has to be some reason that we are grouped together."

"Hmm… Oh! How about our feelings for the girl we like?" Itsuki suggested. "I'd say that I love Ojou-san deeply~"

Natsuhiko glared at him.

"B-but even I know when to give up…"

"Forget it Kagami," Akito interjected. "They could've grouped us differently too if that was the case."

"(PEEP)" Reporter Hiyoko sounded.

"Well maybe this is the random grouping the Hiyoko came up with," Itsuki argued.

Itsuki and Akito continued their conversation. What started as a discussion turned into a heated argument. Natsuhiko switched his focus between the pair and the hiyoko. Poor Reporter Hiyoko seemed at a loss for words, the interview obviously not going as planned.

"Hiyoko, I think we can cut the interview short there," Natsuhiko said, clearly irked.

"(I did not even get a chance to ask the question)" Reporter Hiyoko peeped.

"Eh? So it's not something we have in common?" Natsuhiko was stunned.

"(Well you three do have something in common, but I wanted to ask about your thoughts on Koharu and Kakeru's wedding)" Reporter Hiyoko deadpanned.

Ah yes, Koharu and Kakeru's wedding. The reason why the three men were even in the same area at the same time. They were too deep in thought to let the hiyoko actually present the question.

"(Well that's all the time we have for this interview. Goodbye)" Reporter Hiyoko exclaimed in front of the camera.

Natsuhiko stood there stunned, whilst Akito and Itsuki stared at the hiyoko in confusion.

"Eh? It's over already?" Itsuki asked, his hand grabbing Akito by the collar.

"So we were dragged here for nothing?" Akito grumbled.

"(And… CUT)" The camera was turned off.


End file.
